confeciones de un corazon roto
by sakuraharuno88
Summary: sakura es una chica que intenta ser "perfecta" pues sus padres se lo han inculcado,hasta que un buen dia ella se da cuenta de que lo tiene todo ecepto una cosa...y si quieren saber mas hagan clic en la historia


**Capitulo 1 :**

La mañana era tranquila en Tokio, Japón una chica de cabellos rosados fruncía los ojos a causa de un travieso rayito de luz que se había colado por entre las persianas, la chica abrió los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que había presenciado la noche anterior no fuera cierto pero al despertar, se encontró con la cruda realidad…… una habitación de hospital, su piyama rosada, ramos de flores por todos lados acompañados de ositos de peluche.

Bajo su cabeza….su mirada obscureció y una lagrima amarga rodo por su rosada mejilla "La soledad es dura ¿no?" 

Era una mañana común:

Las personas corrían a su trabajo, los pequeños jugaban, los chicos a los colegios todo igual, ni más ni menos….

Sakura abordo el tren que llevaba a su colegio esperando con todas sus fuerzas que le fuera bien… Su mirada tomo lugar a los bellos arboles de cerezo típicos en primavera. Después de unos minutos el metro atraco en su destino.

Todos empujaban con fuerza pues lo que querían era llegar con sus amigos.

Espero a que todos bajasen, cuando llego su turno una rubia esperaba su llegada ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación con los brazos cruzados. Sus miradas se cruzaron y después de un instante

-ino: Sakura ¿Rayos que pasa contigo? Ayer te estuve llamando toda la tarde a tu casa, a tu celular ¿Por qué no puedes llamarme y decirme que estas bien eh?

¿Cuándo será el día en que no tenga que preocuparme tanto por ti? (bufo malhumorada)

-Sakura: vamos ino! Lo siento….mis padres estaban de viaje y hoy llegan y…

-ino¡JA¡**Tus** padres! Sakura….no es por ofenderlos pero date cuenta por dios ellos jamás toman en cuenta tus deseos solo quieren que seas perfecta y eso no puede ser

-Sakura: algún día…..cambiaran… ¡lo se! Además no me eh esforzado lo suficiente

-ino¡ QUE! Dime que no es cierto, por favor¡dime que no es verdad! Te matas en tus trabajos, casi no hablas con tus amigas y tu todavía dices que no eres buena hija ¿Qué te pasa?

-Sakura: discúlpame no se que me sucede……..

el silencio invadió el ambiente ninguna de las 2 hablaba Sakura estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos e ino la veía atentamente como esperando a que ella le diera alguna señal de vida pero…. ¡Nada! Ino quería 

Romper el silencio pero no se atrevía. El silencio las invadió hasta llegar a su aula de clases, ambas pasaron y tomaron su lugar

-naruto¡SAKURA-CHAN! 

-Sakura: ………………….

Naruto¿uh? Ino…. Que le…

-ino: no tengo la menor idea

pero Sakura no respondía su cuerpo estaba en el aula pero su mente vagando en otro sitio, incluso no se había percatado de la presencia de sasuke uchiha

Su mejor amigo de la infancia, algo serio por ciertos problemas pasados pero el la podía entender….siempre estuvo con ella….aunque el tiempo los hizo separarse había un gran lazo que los mantenía unidos a ambos….

-ino: sasuke-kun! 

-sasuke: no me digas así yamanaka………

-ino: disculpa uchiha no quería molestarte pero sabes por que Sakura...

-sasuke: no se nada

Ino: pero…

-sasuke: el hecho de que nuestras madres sean amigas y seamos vecinos no significa nada yamanaka 

Ino: se que ella te gusta….

-sasuke: ese no es tu asunto 

-ino¡bien! Mmm me voy sayonara

-sasuke: …….

Las horas pasaron rápidamente dando lugar al timbre que significaba el fin de las clases Sakura guardaba sus libros en su bolso cuando sintió una cálida mano en su hombro la chica volteo para mirar quien era

-sasuke: felicidades un 10 de promedio 

-Sakura: gracias sasuke-kun felicitaciones a ti también

-sasuke: esta noche habrá una cena en mi casa, tus padres vendrán imagino que tu también 

-Sakura: Mmm. Si creo que si…. Tus amigos te esperan

-sasuke: si ya lo se nos vemos por la noche

Ambos chicos salieron del aula sasuke se fue con sus amigos y Sakura con ino

-ino¿que tal la clase?

-Sakura: uff nada nuevo sabes… estoy cansada (abrazo a su amiga)

-ino: si cansada pero en la noche se te quitara 

-Sakura: sabes lo de….

-ino: (rio) claro que si…¡ tengo mis contactos Sakura!

-Sakura¿donde estabas?

-Ino: con shikamaru…….ay por dios tu sabes bien que el y yo bueno…

-Sakura: faje ya no me digas nada!

-ino ¿me regañaras?

-Sakura: hoy no, ino, creo que ¡estoy feliz!

-ino: ay! Por eso te quiero! -la abrazo fuertemente- 

-Sakura: si ya!

-Ino: esa sonrisita es por sasuke! Verdad

-Sakura: Mmm -sonriendo-

-ino¡si!.. ¡Es por eso! Uyyy 

-ino y Sakura: jajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Fin del flash back

la chica sonrió tristemente en la habitación del hospital……

-Sakura: que tiempos aquellos! En mi corazón había solo felicidad 

Nunca debió pasar [… Apretó los puños… 

**Continuara………………………………………………**

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


End file.
